Overlord Episode 08
"Twin Swords of Slashing Death" (死を切り裂く双剣 '' Shi O Kirisaku Futaken'') is the eighth episode of the ''Overlord Anime'' adaptation. It was first broadcasted on August 25, 2015. Summary Clementine appears in front of Nfirea and prepares to kidnap him. The Swords of Darkness attempt to buy time for Nfirea and Ninya to escape but Khajiit blocked their way of escape which leads to all the members being killed. After registering Hamsuke at the Adventurer's Guild, Momon's group meet Lizzie Bareare and guide them to her house. However, they found the Swords of Darkness, who turned into a zombie. After killing them off, Momon investigates that their objective is Nfirea. Momon tells Lizzie to hire him and rescue his grandson which she agreed. Momon orders Nabe to use the locator scroll to track where Nfirea is held. Momon discovers an undead army at the cemetery and tells Lizzie to warn the people and the Guild of the threat. At the E-Rantel Cemetery, the undead army assaulted the gate of the city. The guards try to defend it but overwhelm by their sheer numbers. Momon's group arrive and breakthrough the undead. Momon's group meets the members of Zurrernorn, who are in progress on using the Death Spiral at the city. Momon then leaves Nabe to deal with Khajiit while he and Clementine leave to take their battle elsewhere. Momon tells Clementine that he doesn't need to fight her seriously and their duel begins. Major Events * Clementine kills the Swords of Darkness and kidnaps Nfirea Bareare. * Momon, Nabe, and Hamsuke meet Lizzie Bareare. * Momon kills the three zombified Swords of Darkness after Khajiit turned them into a zombie. * Lizzie hires Momon and Nabe to rescue his grandson. * E-Rantel Cemetery Incident begins. * Nabe begins her battle with Khajiit Dale Badantel. * Momon begins his battle with Clementine. Character Appearance In Order of Appearance * Clementine * Nfirea Bareare * Peter Mauk * Dyne Woodwonder * Ninya * Lukrut Volve * Khajiit Dale Badantel * Momon * Nabe * Hamsuke * Lizzie Bareare * Entoma Vasilissa Zeta (Voice Only) * Gazef Stronoff (Mentioned Only) New Characters * Punitto Moe (Mentioned Only) * Brain Unglaus (Mentioned Only) Abilities Used Known Abilities Tier Spells * Create Undead * Fake Cover * Counter Detect * Locate Object * Clairvoyance * Crystal Monitor * Create Middle Tier Undead Jack the Ripper * Create Middle Tier Undead Corpse Collector * Twin Maximize Magic: Electrosphere Locations Known Locations * E-Rantel ** Bareare Workshop ** E-Rantel's Cemetery New Locations * No new locations were introduced during this episode. Anime Notes * Ninya is the only member of the Swords of Darkness didn't turn into a zombie. * Ainz discovers that Ninya was actually a young woman who dresses as a male adventurer. * The undead that assaulted the gates are skeletons and unnamed skeleton giant. * None of the guards got killed during the assault of the undead before Momon's arrival. * Ainz did not summon the Wraith and the Bone Vulture during the E-Rantel Cemetery Incident. * Clementine mentioned four people, who can fight her equally while the LN she mentioned five. Gallery pl:Odcinek 8 (sezon 1) Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 01 Episodes